


Smitten and Forgotten

by schizotropical



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, character leaves but isn't dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizotropical/pseuds/schizotropical
Summary: How much does Mercy know? 
...just read it it's like 200 words long





	Smitten and Forgotten

Angela, in retrospect, didn’t know Fareeha very well.

Sure, they would lie together in the night, under the starless skies of Gibraltar, staring up and not exchanging the briefest of words. Sure, they slept together (and quite often). But she really didn’t know anything about the woman she loved. They could describe each other. They could give exact measurements of each other’s figure and form. They could both tell each other’s life story, and on occasion, finish each other’s sentences, like a true “cute couple”. But Angela really didn’t know anything about the woman she loved.

They listened to the same music. They disagreed on the music to play when they’d play any. They’d eat out, and they’d exchange sparse words over a long while and a bottle of wine. They’d get drunk with each other occasionally, and spill some beans that need not be spilled. But Angela really didn’t know anything about the woman she loved.

They were inseparable. Rarely were they ever seen, off the battlefield, away from each other. They slept in the same bed most nights, even though Fareeha had her own quarters. But when Fareeha was called back home to Egypt for service, Angela felt alone. People would ask her a lot about Fareeha and their relationship.

But she really didn’t know anything about the woman she loved.


End file.
